Una última batalla
by Once L
Summary: Light va a seguir con su plan de Utopía, luego de la muerte de L. Pero algo, o mejor dicho "alguien", está a punto de impedírselo, otra vez. - .Semi AU. No Yaoi.


**Titulo:** La última batalla .  
**Personajes:** Light Yagami, Misa Amane, L, Mello, Near, Matt y el Equipo de Investigación Japonés.  
**Género:** Misterio, Suspenso.  
**Rating:** T  
**Advertencias:** Crack, ¿semi AU? Final alternativo de la resolución del caso Kira.  
**Resumen:** Light va a seguir con su plan de Utopía, luego de la muerte de L. Pero algo, o mejor dicho "alguien", está a punto de impedírselo, otra vez.  
**Disclaimer**: _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**22/11/10.**

Light Yagami estaba feliz. Por fin se había desecho de Ryuuzaki, de L; el detective que había jurado atraparlo por fin estaba muerto, y ya no se interpondría más en su utopía y mundo ideal.

Por eso estaba ahí, con Amane Misa (el segundo Kira) en alguna parte a las afueras de Kanto, en un barrio casi desierto, explicándole la siguiente fase de su plan.

El mundo, ahora sí cambiará.

- ¿Entiendes entonces lo que te digo, Misa?

- ¡Claro que sí, Light! –la rubia se le cuelga feliz del brazo, brincando con un pie y luego otro, sin soltar al castaño.- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Al fin Misa podrá estar con su adorado Light!

- Sí... lo mismo digo.

Pese a sus palabras, el universitario mantiene esa mirada maliciosa que revela su verdadera intensión. A él, lo que realmente le importa de Misa Amane son los _Ojos de Shinigami_ que posee; le da igual los sentimientos que ella tiene por él. Mientras le sea útil, a Light no le importa vivir con ella o tener citas. Todo sea, por tener ese poder de su lado.

Pero algo extraño está pasando, lo nota.

Tras uno de los pilares de concreto en la acera contigua, el primogénito de la familia Yagami divisa a alguien escondiéndose tras él. Sabe que alguien los ha estado observando pero no sabe quién es, o por qué motivo lo hace. Las alarmas en su cabeza se disparan y actúa con precaución.

Sin previo aviso atrae a Misa hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente e inclinándose lo suficiente para susurrarle a su oído. La rubia, se emociona con el gesto.

- ¡Light!

- Misa… -le explica de lo más tranquilo, sin dejar de observar el pilar.- Alguien nos está observando.

- ¡Qué...!

La idol no puede decir nada más, pues el _Dios del Nuevo Mundo_ la silencia con sus labios. Al instante ella se sonroja, y cierra sus ojos hasta que el de ojos castaños se separa. Se le olvida por completo lo que le ha dicho, y se siente hipnotizada y flotando sobre una esponjosa nube blanca. El mundo, le parece más bonito.

- Shhh, guarda silencio, Misa.

- Sí. –es lo único que atina a decir, observando maravillada a su adorado Light.

- Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

El castaño se separa de ella, agachándose para tratar de ver los pies de la persona que los ha estado observando y que, posiblemente se ha escondido tras el carro que está aparcado enfrente al escuchar el grito de la modelo. Pero el joven Yagami, no ve a nadie.

Se mueve de un lado a otro, tratando de ver que nadie se oculte tras las llantas del vehículo, y nadie lo hace. Así que cuando Light se incorpora resignado a que ha sido sólo su imaginación, alcanza a ver que una silueta se mete a la casa de enfrente; esa, al costado de aquel pilar.

Y el castaño, casi puede jurar que ese cabello negro y alborotado, así como la playera blanca de mangas largas que vio y esos vaqueros azules, sólo le pueden pertenecer a una persona.

"_¿L?". _

Cruza con espanto y confusión por su mente, dando un par de pasos con dirección a esa casa. Y es que no quiere quedarse con la duda; con la intriga de sí en verdad es él o no, aunque técnicamente L ya está muerto. Él lo vio. Él sostuvo su cuerpo y fue testigo de como su corazón dejó de latir y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Light, sabe que L en verdad murió.

Aunque de todas formas va tras él, para comprobarlo, se dice.

Ingresa a esa casa que es muy diferente de su fachada, y se da cuenta de que algo han de ocultar ahí. Lo sabe porque tanto espacio libre y las máquinas y computadoras que están ahí, son por algo. Claramente es el centro de alguna operación, y la idea de que pertenezca a L le eriza el último cabello de la nuca.

Sin más, sube por las escaleras que están en el fondo, escuchando el eco de unos pasos y alguien que trata de ocultarse.

Sí es L, está vez él mismo lo matará. Aunque claro, luego de que le explique cómo diablos es que sigue vivo si Rem escribió su nombre en su propia Death Note; él vio su nombre escrito en ella.

Una puerta se cierra, y los pasos dejan de escucharse. El estudiante modelo llega a la segunda planta donde ve un largo corredor y varias puertas. Donde sea que se haya escondido, encontrará a esa persona.

Abre puerta tras puerta, llegando a lo que parece un pequeño dormitorio pero no hay nadie. O al menos, eso es lo que se observa a primera vista, pues tras una de las gruesas y largas cortinas, una persona permanece inmóvil. Regula con mucho cuidado su respiración, y no hace ninguna clase de movimiento.

Y luego de lo que parecen largos e inquietantes minutos, el hijo de Soichiro da un paso hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta para continuar con su incesante búsqueda.

- Light-kun…

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes del mismo color sale de su escondite, llevando su pulgar a la boca al hacer un rápido análisis de la situación.

Sin tiempo que perder, se dirige al atajo que hay al fondo de la habitación que lo llevará directo al centro de mando. Tiene que avisarles a _ellos_ que hay que abortar la misión y salir de ahí, ahora mismo. Esa, es la nueva prioridad que tienen ahora que Light Yagami (Kira), lo está buscando.

- ¡L!

Aquel grito que resuena por toda la casa alerta y confunde a los jóvenes que están en la habitación principal.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que…?

Sin tiempo de terminar su frase, el pequeño de cabellos rubios habla con un pedazo de chocolate en su boca, girándose tanto su acompañante como él al escuchar un ruido que proviene del ducto de aire acondicionado en el techo. La reja cae, y ven como el pelinegro baja con algo de dificultad de ahí.

- L.

Es el de cabellos blancos el que habla al verlo aterrizar de forma "curiosa" sobre el escritorio y el otro adolescente pregunta.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que está pasando, L? ¿Quién está…?

- Light-kun, me descubrió. –informa el detective al ir hacia la computadora principal y presionar algunas teclas rápidamente.- Tenemos que irnos… Mello, Near… ¿Dónde está Matt?

Su vista pasa de un lado a otro al no ver al pelirrojo con ellos, el de ojos azules le explica.

- Salió a comprar unas cosas… no debe de tardar, L.

- Contacta con él, Mello, y dile que... nos espere en el punto 33 como acordamos.

- S-sí.

El rubio acata sin más su orden, marcando el número de celular de Matt.

- ¿Qué tan mal está la situación, L? -Near pregunta, comenzando a tomar algunos de sus juguetes para la evacuación del lugar, mientras que en segundo plano se escucha la voz de _"M"_ al teléfono con su mejor amigo, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

- Amane Misa también está aquí… -responde el detective, releyendo algunos datos de la computadora.- Si Light-kun la llama y ve nuestros nombres…

- ¡Eso no va a pasar, L!

Tanto el pelinegro como Near voltean a ver a Mello que ha terminado con la llamada y que ha impedido que éste termine su oración, sorprendiendo al mayor y atrayendo la "curiosidad" del otro.

- Tú... eres L. -suaviza tanto su expresión como su voz en cuestión de segundos, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa antes de agregar.- No permitiremos que te maten ni maten a nadie más. Les atraparemos… juntos, ya verás.

El detective asiente al estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, y Near empieza a enrollarse uno de sus mechones en su dedo al concordar, curiosamente, con Mello.

Ninguno de los tres dejará que Kira siga matando más gente en pro de su supuesto, mundo ideal.

- Así será entonces, les…

Lo que el ojinegro fuera a decir fue interrumpido por alguien más.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

Al abrirse repentinamente la puerta con gran estruendo, atrayendo la atención de los tres genios.

- ¡L! –es Light Yagami quien ingresa a la habitación, mostrando sorpresa y asombro en su rostro al ver a éste.- Así que… sí eras tú. Estás… ¡Estás vivo!

El castaño no cabe en su sorpresa. Es sorpresa y... algo más lo que se vislumbra en su rostro pero ni él mismo lo alcanza a identificar.

- ¡Qué bueno que… sigues vivo, Ryuuzaki!

Mello se anticipa a la intención que el universitario tiene de acercarse a L, y le advierte seriamente.

- ¡No te atrevas, Yagami Light o…! ¡Te mataré!

Si bien el aludido se queda en su sitio, mirando al de ojos azules, no sabe cómo pretende hacerlo si ante sus ojos, es sólo un niño, desconocido, y nada más.

- Tiene razón... –el mejor detective del mundo secunda sus palabras.- No des un paso más, Light-kun. _Kira_, quise decir… -al pronunciar ese nombre, la mirada penetrante de L se intensifica por momentos y su voz, suena extremadamente fría.

- ¿Kira? –el otro, se ríe divertido por ello.- ¿Sigues con eso, L? Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado; ni Misa ni yo somos, ni fuimos Kira. La regla de los 13 días…

- Es falsa. –apostilla Near, tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre.

- ¿Qué? –haciendo que la expresión del de ojos castaños cambie por dos segundos, y apenas y pueda controlar el leve tic en su ojo derecho al escuchar sus palabras.- ¿D-de qué habla este niño y… quienes son ellos, Ryuuzaki?

El mencionado ignora su última pregunta porque no es necesario que el asesino de la libreta sepa que ellos son sus verdaderos sucesores. Cuando menos sepa de ellos... menor posibilidad tendrá de matarlos. Así que se centra mejor en su primera pregunta.

Cree, que ya ha llegado el momento de revelarle la verdad.

- Lo cierto es, Yagami-kun... que utilizamos la libreta de Higuchi y comprobamos que esa y otra regla más son falsas. –el detective le explica con una expresión neutra, su semblante encorvado y sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Nadie muere a los 13 días sino continúas escribiendo nombres en ella. Eso es algo que tú, de alguna forma, "manipulaste".

- E-eso es… ¡Imposible! –niega Light.- ¡Además! ¿Cómo es que utilizaste la libreta sí mi padre y el equipo de investigación…?

- ¡Es L… el verdadero! –apunta el rubio, como sí con esa breve frase explicara todo.

Y en realidad sí lo hace. Pues están hablando del mejor detective del mundo, aquel hombre que representa y carga la Justicia sobre sus hombros.

- Yagami-san y los demás se sorprendieron mucho al verme… -menciona con un deje de lo que sería nostalgia, volviendo a mirar al asesino y retomar su explicación.- Pero estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que la única forma de saber la verdad, de demostrar de una vez por todas que Yagami Light sí era Kira, era comprobar la libreta.

Hace una pausa, en la que aprovecha para servirse una tasa de té y dar un sorbo para luego continuar.

- Y así lo hicimos… -indica.- La verdad sobre las reglas falsas salió a la luz y con ello, que la inocencia de Kira y el segundo Kira no estaban fundamentadas en nada. Eran, y son culpables... ahora todos lo saben.

Conforme L le cuenta lo acontecido, una gota de sudor resbala por la sien del mejor estudiante de Japón.

- No es… posible. –murmura, sintiendo que el pelinegro lo está acorralando peligrosamente contra el muro de la verdad; de la Justicia que él representa.

Y es que el que L volviera de la muerte _nunca_ estuvo contemplado en sus planes. Nunca se lo imaginó, por lo que no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar para zafarse de la acusación del ojinegro.

- ¡Ryuuzaki... es un error! ¡Yo no soy Kira!

Por eso se juega una carta más. La carta de la inocencia, esa misma que se ha jugado desde el séptimo día de ser encerrado por su propia voluntad hasta el arresto de Higuchi.

- ¡Kira me ha vuelto a poner una trampa, lo sabes! ¡Yo no sé nada de la Death Note, de Shinigamis, de...!

Sólo que está vez, L no duda. No ve ese brillo que en aquella ocasión lo confundió e hizo que su teoría se tambaleara; que no encajara y perdiera el rumbo de la investigación.

Ahora sabe toda la verdad, y Yagami Light, su supuesto "amigo", está mintiendo. Otra vez.

- ¡Es suficiente! -la voz del peliblanco resuena por toda la habitación al indignarse de la situación que ve.- ¡Se acabó! Tú eres Kira y en tu afán desquiciado por cambiar al mundo te convertiste en algo peor que los criminales que erradicabas; no eres un Dios ni tampoco eres un salvador, eres el peor de los asesinos. Sólo... eso.

¿Un criminal, un asesino? ¡Ja!

Light, no tolera esas palabras que han ofendido su orgullo por lo que trata de acercarse a Near; de tomarlo de la camisa de su pijama blanco y golpearlo y ahorcarlo hasta matarlo con sus propias manos, ya que no puede utilizar el poder de la Death Note al no saber su nombre.

Ahora más que nunca, desearía hacer el trato de los _Ojos de Shinigami_ para matar a ese enano, seguir con el rubio engreído, y rematar con el odioso detective. A ver si con eso ya nadie más se interponía en su camino.

Pero antes de que pueda ponerle un solo dedo encima a Near, L lo detiene a la fuerza al darle una patada en el estomago que lo manda contra la puerta, golpeándose contra ella y cayendo con un golpe seco directo al suelo.

El alguna vez estudiante modelo, se queja por el golpe y mira a los tres con profundo odio. ¡Los quiere ver muertos, ya!

- Yo que tú, Yagami-kun... no volvería a intentar eso. -el detective se lleva su pulgar a la boca, y el castaño no lo tolera más.

¡Ese hombre lo enferma!

- ¡Te mataré, te mataré, L! –grita frenéticamente, girando el botón de su reloj para sacar el trozo de papel de su compartimiento secreto junto a un bolígrafo de una de las bolsas de su camisa.- ¡Sí Rem no te mató yo sí lo haré! -le amenaza.

Pero Mello no está dispuesto a permitirlo, así que saca algo del portafolio que tiene a su lado y está dispuesto a usarlo.

- Sólo intentándolo Yagami Light, y caerás muerto primero.

Hace el además de estar a punto de escribir algo, su nombre en la Death Note que sostiene, parando todo movimiento que el otro estaba a punto de hacer. Porque el rubio, tiene la ventaja: conoce su nombre y ha visto su rostro, lo puede matar y en cambió Light, no está seguro del nombre del pelinegro y desconoce quiénes son esos chiquillos que parecen tan inteligentes como el detective y que son tan molestos como él.

- N-no es... verdadera. -traga con dificultad, rehusándose a creer lo que ve.

La libreta de Higuchi; su antigua Death Note.

- No, en verdad _sí _es la verdadera. –le dice el oji azul con una media sonrisa en los labios, al saber que tiene al asesino en sus manos.

Por L, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta de renunciar al paraíso o el infierno e ir en cambio a la _Mu, _si con eso salvase al de cabellos negros.

- Se acabó el juego Yagami-kun… he ganado.

Ryuuzaki da un paso hacia delante, y el universitario se resiste a aceptar su derrota. No puede ser su fin; no _así_.

- ¡Nunca! -niega.- ¡Misa! –y en cambio, grita y llama a la modelo para que venga a ayudarlo.- ¡Ven aquí, y mátalos a todos! ¡Misa!

- Lo siento mucho, Yagami Light... –_"N" _es el que le da las malas noticias con su neutro tono de voz, pero cierto brillo en sus ojos al disfrutar ese momento. La caída de un supuesto Dios.- Amane Misa ha sido arrestada antes de que tú llegarás a esta habitación. Tu derrota es inminente; ya no tienes ni sus _ojos,_ ni al Shinigami y ese pedazo de papel no te sirve contra nosotros. Tú... no nos puedes matar.

De pronto, todo tiene sentido para Light al verlos ahí, con esa expresión tan tranquila y serena pese a estar ante su presencia.

- ¡Lo tenían todo planeado! –exclama, acusando a uno y luego a otro.- ¡Fue una trampa desde un principio!

- Sí. –admite Ryuuzaki sin más, alzando ligeramente sus hombros.- Y ahora he capturado a Kira... como lo prometí en un principio.

- ¡Eso crees tú!

Como puede, el de urbes castañas se pone en pie, abriendo la puerta y corriendo por donde ha venido.

Ninguno de los tres genios se mueve de su sitio, y es Mello el que toma la diadema con micrófono y da una orden luego de que L asienta.

- Kira va hacia ustedes… deténganlo, por favor.

- Entendido.

La comunicación termina, y el pelinegro va a recoger el trozo de papel que Light ha dejado en su huída.

- Se terminó… -comenta por lo bajo, empuñando el trozo en su mano.- La Justicia prevaleció.

Tanto Mello como Near guardan silencio, escuchando poco después el sonido de algunos disparos en la planta baja, y todos saben el motivo de estos.

- L... tienen a Kira. –es la voz de Matt la que informa, al ver como esposan y le cubre los ojos y la boca al peor asesino de masas de todos los tiempos, pese a la resistencia que sigue ejerciendo.

Pero no puede liberarse ni hacer nada, un equipo encubierto y armado lo dirigen hacia su camión de asalto.

- Entiendo. Matt... por favor, guía al equipo de investigación hasta aquí.

- De acuerdo, L.

El detective vuelve a tomar su olvidada tasa de té que en algún momento de la conversación con Yagami-kun dejó a un lado, preparándose para dar por terminado el caso que llevó junto al equipo japonés. Atrás de él, Mello y Near aguardan en silencio.

Cuando la puerta se abre y el pelirrojo les indica a los hombres que pasen, L se da la vuelta hasta que todos están adentro e inicia.

- Señor Yagami... Matsuda-san. Aizawa-san, Mogi-san... todos. Como una vez les prometí, aquí estoy para agradecerles más que nada, el apoyo que me brindaron durante éste caso.

Los presentes están callados, y el jefe Yagami ni siquiera se atreve a levantar su rostro, luego de ser él mismo el que inmovilizó a su propio hijo con varios disparos para evitar que escapara ahora que sabía que él era Kira.

- No fue fácil, ni fue sencillo... –confiesa Ryuuzaki, más serio de lo normal.- Hubo muchas personas inocentes que perdieron la vida en esta guerra que yo mismo le declaré a Kira. Me disculpo por ello, y sé que las cosas no terminaron como ninguno de nosotros imaginó en un principio. Todos... perdimos a un ser querido en esta guerra.

Un silencio incómodo se instaura en el lugar, antecedido de miradas entre unos y otros, con una clara muestra de incomodidad. El rubio, al percibir la fuerte presión que Ryuuzaki está ejerciendo sobre sus nudillos se acerca a él para hablarle.

- L...

Sacándolo del trance en el que ha caído, y pueda continuar con sus palabras que son importantes tanto para los demás como para él mismo.

- Pero al menos... -retoma.- Podemos estar tranquilos de que hemos parado ese mal. Ya no habrá más vidas que se pierdan a causa de esa libreta.

- R-ryuuzaki... –la voz de Soichiro Yagami se quiebra cuando trata de hablar.

Porque todos los miembros del equipo japonés saben que el detective perdió a Watari; que fue otra victima más de Kira, de su propio hijo. Y aunque hubieran jurado que vengarían la muerte del hombre y de L mismo; que lo atraparían, al final _sí _lo han hecho, y Soichiro más que nadie tiene que afrontar la verdad, que es inminente.

Y era eso mismo lo que lo estaba matando. Porque L siempre le dijo que Light era Kira, y él nunca le quiso creerle. Creyó hasta el final en la inocencia de su hijo, hasta que se demostró lo contrario y muchas vidas se habían perdido en el proceso.

- ¡Lo... lo siento tanto, Ryuuzaki! ¡Perdóname!

- ¡Jefe!

Tanto Matsuda como Aizawa se acercan con rapidez para tratar de sostener al hombre que ha caído de rodilla, y que agacha su cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que cae de sus ojos.

La culpa, la vergüenza y demás sentimientos encontrados le impiden mantenerse en pie ante la presencia de L.

- Yagami-san... –el de ojos negros se acerca al hombre y se inclina para estar a su altura.- No es su culpa... -le dice.- Discúlpeme usted a mí... por todo. Y... déjeme decirle que pese a todo, fue un placer trabajar a su lado.

Soichiro alza la vista, observando la pequeña sonrisa que curva los labios de Ryuuzaki, y más lágrimas caen de sus ojos ante el gesto del detective que no le culpa, ni le hace responsable de los crímenes que Light Yagami cometió.

L se pone de pie, y mira a los demás hombres que trabajaron en su equipo durante ese caso sin precedencia, arriesgando día a día sus vidas para detener a un asesino que mataba como ningún otro.

- También... fue un placer trabajar con todos ustedes. –extiende su brazo, para estrechar su mano con cada uno de ellos.- Mis felicitaciones, y muchas gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo. No lo olvidaré nunca.

Cada uno de los detectives le agradecen también a L, y cuando éste llega con Matsuda le mira por algunos segundos antes de hablar.

- Con Matsuda-san... no estoy muy seguro. -confiesa.

El jefe Yagami es el primero en soltar una carcajada, siguiéndole los demás hombres con una risa discreta mientras el aludido se queja y le reprocha infantilmente.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Eres muy malo conmigo, vas a ver!

- ¿Eh? –L lleva su pulgar a su boca, y se hace el desentendido de sus palabras.- No sé de lo que me hablas, Matsuda-san.

Dándose la vuelta, e ignorando el berrinche del otro que no le quiere dejarle en paz hasta que admita que él también ha hecho un excelente trabajo como todos los demás.

En un segundo plano, pero no alejados por ello, Near y Matt observan la escena en completo silencio mientras Mello le dirige una mirada de advertencia a ese tal Matsuda que trata de atraer la atención de L a toda costa, y eso no le gusta para nada.

Y mientras todos observan la escena que Matsuda le está haciendo a L, con un poco más de calma y alivio para sus corazones, ahí, en esa casa que fue montada tres días atrás, todos son testigos de la resolución del caso más dificil y peligroso de todos los tiempo. Aquel mismo, que casi le cuenta la vida al resto de la humanidad, y al mejor detective del mundo.

******.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**  


Semanas después, y luego de encontrar la libreta que pertenecería a Rem, L descubriría por qué seguía con vida.

Y es que en efecto, su nombre había sido anotado junto al nombre de Watari en la libreta de la muerte de la shinigami, pero su nombre, por alguna razón no había sido completado. El detective intuía que Rem había muerto (desconoce por qué motivo) antes de que lograra terminar de escribirlo, y que por eso él seguía vivo.

Una letra. Eso era todo lo que había faltado para acabar con él. Una simple _"T"_ fue la diferencia entre acabar él mismo su batalla contra Kira, y atraparle; mandarle al corredor de la muerte para ser juzgado por toda la serie de crímenes que cometió desde que recogió la Death Note.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

No obstante, semana y media después de su captura, el primero y segundo Kira fueron ejecutados en la cámara subterránea que disponía el gobierno japonés. Terminando con sus muertes la serie de asesinatos "misteriosos" a criminales en todo el mundo, principalmente, por ataques al corazón.

El arma que ambos asesinos utilizaban, la llamada Death Note, fue eliminada de este mundo y clasificada la información como ultra secreta, y sólo unas cuantas personas (los implicados en el caso, y los altos mandos) supieron enteramente la verdad. La existencia de las libretas jamás se dio a conocer al público en general, del mismo modo que la ejecución de ambos Kiras al ser encontrados culpables en más del 98% de los crímenes que se les imputaron.

Sin Kira juzgando en el mundo, poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. A lo que el mundo era antes de que surgiera un nuevo _Dios, _y castigara conforme a su ley a aquellos que no merecían vivir en su reino. El crimen y el mal volvieron a aumentar, pero no por eso L, y ahora sus tres sucesores, se dejaban avasallar.

Seguían haciendo prevalecer la Justicia con cada caso que tomaban y resolvían; con cada criminal que obtenía una sentencia de acuerdo a su crimen, y que ante la ley y la sociedad tenía que pagar. Porque así era como los grandes detectives trabajan, y no con libretas de la muerte y siguiendo supuestos ideales que nunca iban a alcanzar.

La utopía no existía, y el mal... siempre lo haría. Estaba en la naturaleza del hombre, y ni siquiera Yagami Light lo podía cambiar.

**Fin.**

* * *

Sin palabras. Sólo diré una cosa: Inspirado y basado en un sueño que tuve.

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
